Conan's Last Letter
by Syrus07
Summary: Ran comes home to find no Conan but a strange letter. Where will this letter take her and what secrets will it reveal?
1. Prolouge

**Hey It's Syrus07**

**This is just a plot bunny that decided it would become a story. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

* * *

Ran had just gotten home from school when something odd caught her attention, Conan wasn't there.

She wasn't greeted by the small boy that she had come to recognize as he little brother, all that was there was a small white slip of paper that read:

_I know it's hard for you to_

_Accept the fact that I'm gone but_

_My time to leave has long_

_Since passed. I'll_

_Have you know that_

_I am fine and there is_

_Nothing to worry about._

_I will try hard to_

_Communicate with you as not to give you_

_Heartache through my absence._

_I'm sorry it had to end this way._

_-Edogawa Conan_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. First person to understand the letter gets to see the new chapter early and has the satisfaction of being smart**

**That's all for now so, reveiw please! :)**

**~Syrus07**


	2. A well anticipated revelation

**Me again!**

**Now just to clear things up, this story is going to be organized like this... One chapter will be a riddle which you can solve, and the next chapter will be filler. The filler will be split resolution/conan's POV**

**Okay now that we're done with the boring stuff, congradulations to angelwingsonline! They figured it out first, so thank you for all the guesses!**

**I don't own DC or MK**

* * *

Ran fell to her knees, a wave of sadness rushing over her. Her little brother, the only person that had filled the void Shinichi left, even if only partially, how could he have left her? He isn't the type of person who would just leave with only a letter as proof he ever existed.

She redirected her eyes to the crumpled up, tear stained letter in her hands. It was actually all that was left. Conan wasn't in any pictures and none of his schoolwork had been displayed due to both his and her dad's protests to that age-old tradition.

Judging by the small apartment they had, you would never think he was actually part of their family. Conan didn't store any of his few belongings anywhere other than the small section of Kogoro's room he was given, all he had was a small roll-up camping mat, some blankets, a pillow and his clothes. His bag was a hand-me-down from Ran, and he never really needed any personal items, just the bowtie and glasses were enough.

But if you had known their small two- (formerly three)-person family, you couldn't have seen it without the kid. Conan was **always** with them, he never really spent time with his real family, or has anybody seen them. He _was_ a Mouri, even though that wasn't his name. Conan _was_ a part of their dysfunctional, screwed up family, and none of them could imagine life without him now.

Conan was there exactly when they needed him most, when _she_ needed _him_. Shinichi used to be that person who was always there, not some small child. She almost felt guilty not being able to survive without that crutch, and using Conan as one.

She felt so alone without him there no evidence except a letter, Edogawa Conan's last letter to her. It was phrased oddly, even for the seven-year-old super genius. Also it was separated at random points…She saw it.

Her fingers traced the letters, a final revelation that gave her peace of mind. He would be okay on his own. The first column read, "I am Shinichi."

"Here!" the child quickly handed out his two phones. "This has to be perfect so Hattori…don't screw up."

"Kudo, why would I be da one to mess it up? Do you honestly trust dis thief more than me?" The kansi detective complained

"Yes, now please do what you have to! Bowtie is set and…" He gave the thief a look

"I got it, I got it. I'm not going to screw up on _your_ voice Tantei-kun." He replied in the child's voice. Giving Hattori a look he mumbled "…unlike Tantei-han."

"Damn thief." "Stupid detective."

"Shut it! You know where to find me." The child walked away nervously. This couldn't have been any more important to him. There was so much ridding on this, a friendship and his chance of something more.

* * *

**Okay, now just in case: The letter read vertically was 'I AM SHINICHI' and cookie to whoever got the reference in Conan's POV**

**Alrightie then, if anyone has any riddle they want me to use just PM it to me and I'll try my best. So R&R.**

**~Syrus07**


	3. Conan's Cellphone

**Oh my god! I haven't updated in such a long time. Sorry!**

**Same format that I told you, just a short little riddle and same thing, whoever answers first gets a sneak peek at the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it and probably never will**

* * *

Knowing it might be a waist of time Ran did it anyway and called Conan's phone. "Shinichi! Please I'm worried about you… just answer the phone." She yelled into the phone desperately

She heard a sigh as Conan's voice said cryptically "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

"Shinichi, I'm not playing any games just please tell me where you are." She whimpered a bit

A new voice spoke to her, it was like Shinichi's only the tone was different. "Ran-chan, I told you how to find him, and it isn't my game to play…"

"K-kid?" she asked recognizing the voice

"No, I'm Shinichi's cousin, Kaito. I'm just following his orders." Kaito sighed again "Just solve the riddle, that's all I know." He hung up

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I just needed to get the riddle out. Good luck on solving it!**

**To people reading Murphy's Law, I'm sorry I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up before the end of next week.**

**I'll try to update more often... and as my friend Dustsnitch would say "Deuces"**


End file.
